The story of Kariella
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: This is a Cinderella parody with TK as prince charming, Kari as Cinderella, Tai and Davis as the evil step sisters or in this case step brothers and a special guest as the fairy godmother


_The story of Kariella_

_Once upon a time in a faraway land,  
>A young girl was feeling a lot less than grand,<br>because by the orders of her evil step-mother,  
>She was forced to wait on her evil step-brothers.<em>

"KARIELLA!" Tai, her first evil step brother, called out to her. Tai was a 16 year old boy with bushy brown hair and currently was wearing only a blue bath robe and slippers.

"I'm coming Tai" she shouted back. Kariella ran down the stairs of her Step-mothers house holding in her arms a basket full of laundry. She was a 12 year old short, brown haired girl wearing an old, red, long sleeve shirt and black pants that were worn out. She walked up to him panting. "You called?"

"I thought I told you to do my laundry before I got out of the shower, now I have nothing to wear" he said holding a pile of dirty laundry in his hands.

"I'm sorry dear step-brother, but I just got the laundry from the clothes line and I was just about to start folding them" she said holding up her basket of clothes.

"Fine, but fold my clothes first and make sure that it's folded neatly, and make to clean these as well" he ordered before throwing the clothes on Kariella and strutting off to his room. Kariella pulled off the clothes with disgust on her face.

"KARIELLA!" Davis, her other evil step-brother, yelled out to her. Kari placed the dirty clothes on the floor and then ran over to her other step-brother. Davis was a 13 year old spikey, burgundy haired boy watching TV in the living room wearing nothing but a red bath robe.

"What is it Davis?" she asked.

"I'm starved, make me a sandwich" he demanded.

"Alright Davis, I'll get right on that after I finish folding Tai's clothes" she replied.

"Well hurry up, I'm not getting any fuller over here" he yelled.

Suddenly they both heard a scream. Kariella turned around and saw that her step-mother had tripped over the clothes Kariella had left in the hall. Her step-mother, Nancy, was a brown haired, middle-aged woman and she was wearing a yellow bath robe.

"KARIELLA!" she shouted angrily.

"I am so sorry step-mother, I left those clothes in the hall when Davis called-" Her step-mother cut her off.

"I don't care, just make sure that these clothes are picked up and washed immediately" she demanded.

"As you wish, I'll get right on it after I fold Tai's clothes and get Davis a Sandwich" she said bowing.

Nancy just huffed and looked away. "BOYS GET OUT HERE!" she called out to her two sons. Tai and Davis walked out from where they were and up to their mother.

"What is it mom?" asked Tai, slightly annoyed.

"Watch your tone! And anyway, make sure you have Kariella get your best clothes ready because your both coming with me to the royal ball at the castle tonight being held by King Hiroaki and his son Takeru charming" she told them.

"But Mom!" Davis argued. "I have a date with Yolei tonight!"

"Yeah, and I have a date with Sora" Tai agreed.

"Well than take them with you because you're coming, I need to make a good impression with the king" she told him. "If he and I are to be married one day I need to be sure I can manage my family" Nancy then imagined herself sitting next to the king and him looking at her with loving eyes and she blushed. Davis clapped his hands in front of Nancy's face and she snapped back to normal. "Thank you Davis, now go get your selves ready, the ball is at 7"

"Alright, I'll call Yolei and tell her to meet me at the gates of the palace" Davis agreed.

"And I'll do the same with Sora, I hope she wears that red dress that shows off her chest a lot" said Tai drooling, picturing Sora in her dress. Kariella walked up to her step-mother.

"Excuse me, step-mother, but do you think that I could possibly attend the ball with you?" Kariella asked with hopeful eyes.

"Absolutely not!" she yelled. "You have many chores to do, besides, you're much too hideous to come with us" Kariella was hurt very much by this comment.

"Please step-mother!" she pleaded.

"I don't want to spend another second discussing this, be sure to clean all our best clothes before me and your step-brothers leave. Now get to work or you won't get any dinner" she ordered before she, Tai and Davis went back to what they were doing.

"Yes, step-mother…" Kariella said sighing in disappointment. _'Why can't I go to the ball? I would like to find myself someone that will dance with me and make me feel like I'm more than a filthy peasant' _she said in her head with much sadness. She sighed again and picked up her basket, taking it into the laundry room and started folding it and washing the others.

_While poor Kariella was drying her tears,  
>Prince Takeru was facing his fears.<em>

King Hiroaki was in his bedroom in his family's palace trying to decide on an outfit for the royal ball tonight. "Should I go with the white tuxedo, the black tuxedo or the baby blue tuxedo?" he asked himself. King Hiroaki was a middle aged short, brown haired man who was currently wearing only a black bathrobe with diamonds around the neck. Suddenly he heard his son Takeru barge through the door.

"TK, what is it?" he asked while he held up a black tuxedo in front of him, admiring himself in a mirror.

"Dad, please don't make me go to this ball! I-I'm scared…" Takeru stuttered blushing. Takeru was a 12 year old short, blonde haired boy who was wearing a dark green, long sleeve shirt and beige pants with green shoes. He often went by "TK".

"TK, what on earth would you be scared of?" asked his father.

"That I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself in front of the entire town… again…" TK replied, hanging his head in shame.

"Again? When did you make a fool of yourself the first time?" He asked.

"Remember the last ball we held?" he asked. "When I asked a girl to dance, Matt somehow swiped my belt right off me and my pants fell down and then I tripped and landed on top of the girl I asked. Everyone laughed at me and I couldn't show my face in public for a month. I still here the laughing and I can't get it out of my head" he explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember now… that really was not a good day to wear your rainbow boxers" Hiroaki said laughing. He then got serious and turned back to his youngest son. "Look TK, you have to attend this ball. You need to find a girl that's fit to be your bride and being embarrassed over your older brother's childish pranks won't help that" the king explained. "Do you know why you're the most likely to be the next king instead of your brother?"

"Dad, I'm way too young to get married! And no, you never told me" he replied.

"Well the reason is, you're a much more responsible person than your brother. Remember when he was your age?" Hiroaki asked him, kneeling down at his son's level. "When we were in town, he constantly made sexist comments with every girl in the town and they all think he's a pig and hate him. But everyone in the town loves you TK and they would much rather have you as a king than Matt. So you have to be brave and come with us to the ball, alright?"

He sighed and smiled. "Alright dad… I'll be brave…"

"That's my boy… well my good one anyway, now go take a shower and pick out an outfit, dinner's in an hour"

Takeru laughed. "Ok dad, see ya later" Takeru said before leaving his father's room and walking back down to his own that he shared with his brother Matt. Matt was a 16 year old, blonde haired boy that was slightly longer than TK's. When he opened the door, he saw Matt in there looking through his closet wearing only a towel.

"Hey Matt, whatcha doin?" TK asked his older brother.

"Just looking through my closet for something to wear to the ball tonight, and yourself?" Matt replied, looking through his multitude of outfits.

"Trying to build up the confidence to go to the ball…" said TK, slightly blushing.

"Look, all you have to do is act like you're not a thumb sucking, Teddy bear cuddling, weakling and everyone will be eager to dance with you" Matt grinned while TK blushed.

"Not helping Matt!" TK snapped, embarrassed.

"Oh relax Baby bro, I was kidding. My real advice, just be cool, be confident and most importantly, have a sense of humor. Just do the three C's"

TK sighed again. "And that explains why you have a D in English…"

"Just do what I say and then you'll have a girl in bed with you in no time" he smirked while TK's blush grew deeper.

"NOT FUNNY!" TK yelled. "But I'll try…"

"That's the wimpy brother I know and love, now bring it here" he opened his arms for a hug. TK walked over to his brother and they shared a bro hug. Matt then smirked evilly and grabbed the back of TK's boxers and gave him a wedgie, causing him to squeal a little and push Matt away.

"I can't believe I fell for that for the 5th time this week!" TK muttered, tucking his boxers back into his pants. Matt just laughed at his brother.

"You're just too trusting for your own good TK, ya know that?" he said before continuing to laugh.

TK smirked at his brother back. "Well you're too dumb for your own good"

Matt gave his brother a questioning look. TK smiled and held up the towel that was once around his waist. Matt looked down and saw that he was standing there with absolutely nothing on. His face turned red and he grabbed the first thing he saw out of his closet and covered his front.

"Revenge is sweet!" TK said laughing at his brother's expense.

_After the brothers had finished there fit,  
>Kariella was getting ready her step-family's outfits.<em>

"Alright everyone, here's your clothes" Kariella said while she gave Nancy, Davis and Tai there outfits for the ball.

"Bout time Kariella" Davis said with a snotty attitude.

"Alright boys, get dressed, we leave in 5 minutes" Nancy to her sons. They boys nodded and they all went back to their respective room. Kariella sighed with sadness.

"A simple thank you would have been nice" she muttered under her breath. Suddenly Nancy came out of her room still wearing her bathrobe.

"Kariella, I almost forgot to say something…" she started. Kariella's eyes filled with hope. "…be sure to scrub the floor while we're gone, ok get to work" Kariella's hope was gone and Nancy walked back into her room.

Minutes later, everyone came out of their rooms. Davis was wearing a black Tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and a red tie as well as black shoes. Tai was wearing a similar Tuxedo only with a light blue shirt and a blue tie as well as the same shoes Davis had. Nancy was wearing a red dress that went all the way down to her heels and red shoes.

"Let's go boys, the taxi is here and the king is waiting" said Nancy, placing a red purse around her shoulder.

"Alright mother" they both say. After that, Davis, Tai and Nancy walked outside to the taxi waiting for them. Before getting in, Nancy looked at Kariella and said "I expect the house to be cleaned by the time we're back"

"Yes, step-mother…" Kariella said sighing.

The taxi then drove off with Tai, Davis and Nancy while Kariella stood at the doorstep watching them drive off towards the King's palace. She then walked upstairs to her room in the attic. It was a small room that had only a single sized bed and a bed side table with only one drawer for her clothes, since she didn't have many. It also contained a large mirror that sat on a stand. Kariella would often look in it and wonder if anyone would ever find her charming or if she would remain little more than a maid for the rest of her life. Kariella walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. She then began to cry into her pillow at how miserable her life was to her.

"If I could have only one wish, than it would be that I could be in a beautiful dress and go to the ball… just for one night…" she pleaded and continued crying into her pillow.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it" said an unfamiliar voice. Kariella's eyes shot open and looked around her room.

"W-who said that?" she asked, slightly scared.

"Look down" said the voice. Kariella looked down at the side of her bed and saw a small cat like creature with blue stripes and a golden ring around her tail and she was also wearing a purple cloak. "Hiya!" she said happily.

"Aw, you're so cute, what's your name?" she asked, playfully picking her up.

"My name is Gatomon, and I'm here to grant you your wish" she replied.

"My wish?" Kariella questioned.

"Yes, your wish. You wished that you could go to the ball and I'm going to grant that wish" Gatomon explained.

"I wish you could Gatomon, but as you can see, even if I do go to the ball, I have absolutely nothing to wear" she explained, gesturing to her outfit.

"I'm aware of that, which is why I have a plan to make you beautiful" said Gatomon, pulling a wand out from her cloak. She began waving the wand around in a circle towards Kariella. "Bibidi, babadi, boo!" she chanted. Suddenly a pink mist surrounded Kariella and her clothes began to change shape magically. Before long, she was wearing a beautiful light pink dress with riffles and sparkles that stretched down to her feet and a golden necklace with a sapphire gem in the middle as well as a pair of glass slippers and pink gloves with a gold Tiara in her hair. Kariella walked over to the mirror and gasped when she saw what she was wearing. She began giggling and smiling and twirling around the room in sheer happiness.

"I can't believe it, for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm not that ugly, revolting girl that no one would want to be around" Kariella cheered.

"Kariella, I cast a spell on you that make's you as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside" Gatomon explained. "You're this beautiful now because you have the kindest soul in the land"

"You really think so?" she asked blushing.

"I know so. Now there is a drawback, that spell expires at midnight so make sure that you leave the ball before then or you will turn back to normal in front of everyone at the ball"

"Thank you so much Gatomon" Kariella then realized something. "Gatomon, even with this dress I still don't have any way of getting to the ball!"

"Don't worry, I have that covered…" she said grinning. "Come with me" Gatomon ran back down stairs, closely followed by Kariella. When Kariella finally caught up with her, she saw a large black carriage with a driver in a black tuxedo and a white horse attached to the front of it.

"Is this for me?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course it is, what's a princess without a carriage?" Gatomon asked rhetorically.

"Gatomon you're the best!" Kariella cheered as she picked up the cat-like creature and hugged her.

"You're welcome Kariella, now get going before the clock strikes 12"

"I will!" she said before climbing in the carriage and its driver set off.

Kariella sat down in the seat and admired the sights she passed as they drove by. She was more eager than ever before to go to the palace and meet the king and his son.

"I can't wait to meet prince Takeru, I wonder if he's cute or not?" she said to herself. "Oh I don't care, I'm just glad that I'm going to the ball at all!"

_While Kariella rode her carriage to the ball,  
>The King and his sons were getting attention from all.<em>

King Hiroaki and Princes TK and Matt were walking along the red carpet into the grand ball room, being admired by fans along the sidelines. The king and Matt were wearing navy blue jackets with black pants and black shoes, while TK was wearing a black Tuxedo with a white shirt and a pair of black shoes and a red rose in his jacket pocket and all three of them were wearing solid gold crowns. Matt just smirked at the attention while TK just continued walking while blushing and trying not to look like a fool. When they finally arrived at the ball room TK was amazed with how many people where there. There were hundreds of people there all wearing fancy suits and dresses.

"W-Wow, I-I guess the whole two is here, huh…" he stuttered nervously.

"Well it wouldn't be a royal event if everyone isn't here would it?" Matt replied.

"Come on TK, don't be nervous" Hiroaki said to him.

"I-I'll try…"

Suddenly a girl comes up to Prince Matt. She was wearing a brilliant white dress with white shoes and a sliver necklace with an amethyst gem attached. "Excuse me, your majesty, but would you care to dance?" she asked him.

Matt grinned. "It would be my pleasure." Before Matt left he leaned into TK and Whispered "See how easy that is? Just stand still and they'll come to you."

TK looked around and saw a few girls looking at him. He blushed and looked away.

'_Maybe I'll just walk around for a bit while I wait for everyone to come in and then ask a girl to dance…' _TK said in his head. He began to walk around the ball room in search of the perfect girl.

_While TK searched for the perfect girl,  
>Kariella approached looking pretty as a pearl.<em>

Kariella's carriage was but a minute away from the palace and Kariella could hardly contain herself.

"I can't believe that I'm only seconds away from the palace and meeting the prince!" she cheered happily. "This will be my first, and most likely last, ball and I'm going to make the most of it"

"Kariella, I would like to inform you that we have arrived at the palace" said Kariella's driver.

"Thanks for the heads up" she replied.

After stopping by the entrance of the palace, everyone outside was staring at the carriage, wondering who was inside. Kariella's driver then got out from his seat and walked over to the carriage door and Kariella stepped out from it. All the boys couldn't help but stare at her and all the girls were jealous that she was so much prettier than them. Kari admired the attention and walked up the red carpet into the ball room. The whole palace was entirely white with golden drapes and red carpets as well as marble tiles and the ball room was filled with people in dresses and suits.

"This is exactly what I thought it would be like, tons of people in fancy clothes slow dancing with each other" Kariella said with dreamy eyes. She continued to walk around the room in search of the prince but she couldn't see anyone that looked like a prince. She looked around for an hour but she never found him.

"Wow, finding a prince in a ball room filled with all these people shouldn't be that hard" she said looking around desperately. Suddenly she bumped into someone and they both fell down.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Kariella apologized. Kariella then looked at his face. _'Wow, he sure is cute'_

_Little did she know, the boy she knocked to the floor,  
>Was the person that she had been searching for.<em>

Prince TK just sat on the floor staring at the girl that bumped into him. She was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen before in his life.

"Are you ok?" she asked him with concern in her voice. TK snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you think I could get a hand?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

"Oh of course!" she replied, giving him her hand and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks a lot"

"No problem…" both of them began blushing. "Hey, uh… I know this may sound like a strange question, but do you know where I can find Prince Takeru?"

TK began sweating. _'A girl is looking for me? Why would she be looking for me? And how does she not now what I look like?' _"Uh, why are you looking for him?" he asked nervously.

"Well I was planning on asking him to dance but I can't seem to find him and I've been looking for an hour" she explained. "So do you know where he is?"

'_A girl's been looking for an hour just to dance with me? That's fantastic!' _"Well actually, you're kinda speaking to him…"

'_This guy is prince Takeru? Well he sure is cute, but I'm gonna need proof'_ "If you really are Prince Takeru, prove it"

TK pointed to the crown on his head. Kariella gasped.

'_HE REALLY IS PRINCE TAKERU!'_ "I am so sorry I didn't recognize you your majesty!" she said bowing.

"It's fine, but it's a little weird you didn't know who I was, especially with this crown on my head" he replied.

"Well, I guess you could say I don't exactly get out a lot" Kariella said while laughing nervously.

"Well anyway, would you care to dance?" TK asked.

"Of course your highness" she said bowing again.

"You don't really need to do that every time you talk to me, and your highness is to formal for me, you can just call me TK"

"Oh, well alright then, TK, I would love to dance with you" Kariella corrected.

TK took Kariella's hand and wrapped his free hand around her waist and vice versa. They began to waltz around the room, gazing into each other's eyes. Unfortunately for TK, Kariella was not a very good dancer and kept stepping on TK's feet… and wearing glass slippers doesn't make it any less painful.

"I'm so sorry TK, this is my first time dancing and I'm really nervous…" said Kariella.

"Oh… it's fine…" he replied with an abnormally high voice trying to bear the pain. TK then cleared his throat so his voice would go back to normal. _'I can't believe I'm about to say this…'_ "Anyway, just look into my eyes and hold on close to me, just imagine the only people in the world are the two of us" he said with his cheeks practically on fire.

Kariella's cheeks turned red as well. "O-ok…" Kariella moved closer to TK and looked into his clear blue eyes, he did the same with her beautiful brown eyes.

Suddenly, Kariella could only feel _his_ presence and no one else's. She felt like the whole world came to a standstill and she and TK were the only ones able to move just from looking at his eyes. She held him even tighter and TK blushed. Her dancing became a lot better, much to TK's delight.

"Now that's much better" TK said happily, with a warm smile that made Kariella blush and smile back.

The two continued to dance and they both got attention from the crowd. They were by far the best dancers in the room. Little did they know that Kariella's step-family was watching them.

"Who is that girl?" asked Tai.

"I don't know, but she looks strangely familiar…" Davis replied, just as unknowing.

"Hey boys, I thought you were bringing Yolei and Sora with you, where are they?" Nancy asked the boys.

Both boys lost all color in their faces.

"Oh no…" said Tai.

"We forgot to pick them up!" Davis screamed.

"We are so dead!" Tai added.

**Meanwhile with Sora and Yolei…**

Both girls were outside their house waiting angrily for there dates to pick them up.

"Where are those idiots? We've been waiting for 2 hours!" Sora screamed. Sora was a 16 year old short haired, red head and was wearing a red dress that went down to her shins.

"When we see them, might I suggest we break up with them?" Yolei suggested angrily. She was a 13 year old long, purple haired girl who was wearing a light purple dress that was covering her feet.

"Best decision you've ever had" Sora replied smirking.

**Back to TK and Kariella…**

After a few hours of dancing, TK and Kariella had been completely worn out and decided to sit down at one of the tables provided.

"I have to say, you're an amazing dancer TK" Kariella stated.

"You're not so bad yourself… Ya know you never told me your name, mind telling me now?" TK asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment for not asking earlier.

"Oh your right I never told you my name, I'm sorry. My name is…" Kariella was about to tell him her name when she looked at the clock. It was 11:55. Kariella then remembered the warning that she was given by Gatomon.

"_Now there is a drawback, that spell expires at midnight so make sure that you leave the ball before then or you will turn back to normal in front of everyone at the ball"_

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go…" Kariella said before standing up and running for the exit.

"WAIT! I never got your name!" TK yelled out to her.

"My name is Kari-AH" she was cut off when she tripped over her dress and one of her slippers fell off. She stood up again and she continued running to her carriage and hopping in. "Take me home please" she said to the driver. He nodded and yanked his reigns, causing the horse to gallop off towards her house. Tears started rolling down her eyes at the thought that she would probably never see her again.

"I can't believe I might never see Prince TK again…" she said to herself. She then sighed. "Oh well… at least I got to have fun for the first time in a very long time…"

TK walked over to the slipper that she dropped on her way out and picked it up. "Kari… with my dying breathe I will find you… you're the first girl I ever loved and I will spend the rest of my life with you no matter what" he declared.

Kariella had just pulled up at her house and Gatomon was sitting on the step, nibbling on a fish. She stepped out of her carriage and onto the walkway of her house. The second she did that her outfit and the carriage began to glow, then her outfit reverted back to what it was before and the carriage disappeared.

"Welcome back Kariella, did you have a nice evening?" Gatomon asked before taking another bite of her fish.

"I had an amazing time… until I had to leave" she replied looking at the ground.

"Did you dance with Prince Takeru?" she asked with a mouthful of fish.

"Yes I did, and I had a wonderful time, I held him so close and I felt like it was only the two of us in the whole world" Kariella explained with happiness. "But now I feel really bad because I may never see TK again…"

"Well that means that my job is done, you got your wish and met the love of your life"

Kariella blushed at that statement but smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right, now I better get cleaning before my Step-mother and Step-brothers get home…"

"Oh don't worry about that, I used my magic to clean the whole house in a flash so now you can just go to bed and dream about the night you had" said Gatomon with a smile.

Kariella smiled right back "Thank you Gatomon, for giving me a wonderful night and making my life worth carrying on and for introducing me to the love of my life… even though I may never see him again…" she said while she picked up Gatomon and gave her one last hug.

"You're welcome Kari…" she replied hugging her back. She then floated out of Kariella's arms and disappeared.

That was when Kariella's step-family arrived in a taxi and walked over to her. Nancy was curious as to why Kariella was out here.

"Kariella, what on earth are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Oh, uh… I, came out here for some fresh air after I cleaned the house" she lied. Nancy glared at her knowingly and walked inside, stunned at how clean it was. The entire house was spotless top-to-bottom. All the clothes were cleaned and folded, the floors were shining and even the bathroom was scrubbed down.

"Kariella I must say that I am very impressed" she said in amazement.

"Thank you, I tried my best…"

"Well I'll be going to bed now, Goodnight Kariella" she said before retiring to her room for the night, followed by her sons.

"Goodnight step-mother" she replied before going to her own room. She quickly changed from her normal clothes into a pink night gown that was pretty worn out but she still loved it. The night gown in question used to belong to her birth mother, but she died of a fatal heart disease, that night gown was something she cherished deeply. She climbed into her bed and she fell asleep almost instantly. She then began to dream about Prince TK.

_While Kariella slept the night away,  
>Prince TK was about to get his way.<em>

Prince TK was in his room holding the glass slipper that the girl he fell in love with accidentally left behind.

"Kari…why did you run off?" TK asked himself as he marbled at the slipper in his hands.

Suddenly Prince Matt burst through the door. "Hey baby bro, what's up?" he asked as he began to undress.

"I fell in love tonight…" he replied. "And I think she loved me too, but still why did she run away?"

"Well maybe you're just kidding yourself by saying she loved you" Matt said pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt.

"No, I'm certain she liked me, she told me the only reason she came to the ball was to meet me and she searched for an hour to find me, although she didn't even know who I was until I pointed out my crown to her" he said blushing. "She even dropped this slipper on her way out" he held out the slipper Kariella dropped.

Matt just laughed. "I guess love is blind"

"Matt, if you're gonna help me, now would be a good time to do it" TK said bitterly.

"Alright here's my advice, you go tell dad and show him that slipper, and he'll issue an order to go to every house in town until the girl you love is found" Matt said, placing his hands on TK's shoulders in support.

"Alright, thanks for the advice Matt" TK said before running out of the room to his father's room.

Matt smirked. "Ok Mimi, he's gone you can come out now" he called out. Then the girl that asked Matt to dance appeared out from his closet.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave" she said happily and jumped on matt who stumbled onto the bed. Hey began to kiss each other passionately.

Meanwhile with TK, he had already explained the situation to his father.

"Well dad, what do you say?" TK asked with much hope in his eyes.

"We'll do it! Starting tomorrow, the guards will accompany you around the town while you search for the girl who owns the slipper. This will be the only girl who may actually be fit to be your bride" he declared. TK blushed at his statement but smiled.

"Thanks dad, I'll start first thing in the morning" TK said before leaving and walking back to his room. He opened the door and the lights were off. He flipped them on and he saw his brother and Mimi doing something he wished that he hadn't seen. After realizing that TK was watching them Matt and Mimi's faces turned bright red and they both screamed.

"Ya know what, I'll just go sleep in the other room…" TK said before exiting and slamming the door behind him. He sighed in relief and walked into the other bed room he and his brother used whenever the other one needed to be cleaned. He began dreaming of meeting the girl met that night. "Kari, I will find you…" he said before finally falling asleep.

_While the prince dreamt of meeting the girl of his dreams,  
>Kariella was dreaming of similar things.<em>

_Me and Prince TK where at the beach chasing each other and we were having a lot fun doing it. After that, me and him sat down and watched the sunset and how it looked on the wavy water. He looked at me with those big, clear blue eyes of his and I couldn't help but smile and cuddle next to him._

"_Kariella, there's something I have to tell you…" he said to me blushing. _

"_What is it TK?" I asked him._

"_Well, there is no other way to say it other than… I love you Kariella!" he declared. I blushed at his declaration and held him tighter._

"_I love you too Takeru" I admitted. TK's face lit up with happiness and he pulled out a box from his pocket._

"_Well then, will you marry me?" he asked. "I love you dearly and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please say yes" he opened the box and it revealed an 18 carat diamond ring. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. I marbled at its beauty._

"_Yes, I will marry you! Kiss me and let's celebrate this momentous occasion" I said to him._

"_As you wish…" TK and I leaned closer to each other and closed our eyes. I was only a mere centimeter away from kissing him when…_

"AH!" she screamed as she woke up and realized she fell out of her bed. "Well that hurt… I hope my dream will one day become a reality…" she said before climbing back in bed and fall asleep again.

_Kariella went back to her dream in delight,  
>And both her and TK slept happily that night.<em>

The next morning, Prince TK awoke with delight. Today was the day that he was going to find the girl he fell in love with. He quickly got a shower and got dressed in a Black jacket, a White shirt with a green tie, black jeans and his golden crown. He carried the slipper down into the dining room with him, where he saw his father and brother already eating.

"Good morning TK, are you ready to find out who owns that slipper?" Matt asked teasingly.

"Yep, and not even you can damper my mood Matt" TK replied grinning happily before sitting down and eating the food left in front of him.

"Well I hope you find her son, now eat up, you'll be leaving right after you're done" said TK's dad.

TK nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

While TK was eating his breakfast, Kariella was cooking breakfast for her step-family. Tai and Davis sat down at the table with much depression.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kariella asked them.

"No one asked you!" Davis snapped at her.

"Yeah, leave us alone!" Tai added.

"Tai, Davis what in the world has gotten into you boys?" Nancy asked them angrily, annoyed by their tone.

"Sorry mom, it's just…" Davis started.

"Sora and Yolei called and dumped us for not picking them up for the ball…" Tai followed.

"Well can you blame them?" Kariella asked rhetorically. "I mean, aside from me, everyone in town was at that ball so the probably felt left out, maybe you should apologize"

"WILL YOU SHUT IT!" The boys yelled at her embarrassed by the fact she was right.

"Fine, enjoy your breakfast, I'll be in my room…" Kariella said while placing the boys food in front of them as well as Nancy's and then stomped off to her room.

"Thank god, she's gone!" Tai cheered and dug into his food, closely followed by Davis. Nancy quietly ate her breakfast and she ignored her sons wolfing down theirs. Kariella stomped into her room and she slammed the door behind her.

"Jeez, you try and be polite and you get yelled at" she complained. She then sighed at how much she loved the way prince TK treated her. "Oh how I wish I could be with him again…"

_While Kariella sat in her room in despair.  
>TK left to find the girl for whom he did care.<em>

Prince TK had gotten into his limo and he was driven to every house in the entire town, but he couldn't find the girl of his dreams. TK had every girl in each of the houses he searched place on the glass slipper, but they were either too small or too big. TK searched for hours and was losing hope he would never find her, but he told himself he would never give up no matter what. After many hours of searching and shoe trying on, TK had only one more house left to check.

"Sebastian, how many more houses are left?" TK asked his limo driver, very tiredly.

"Only one more, it's the household on Miss Nancy Takaishi" he replied.

"Well then let's get it over with…" _'This is the last chance I have to find my perfect girl, oh please let this house be where Kari lives'_

Kariella was in her room lying in her bed and crying over Prince TK.

"Oh how I wish that I could see him once last time…" she said while tears rolled down her cheeks onto her pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I better get that otherwise Nancy will yell at me…" she said getting up and walked down the stairs towards the door, only to be intercepted by Nancy.

"I'll get the door, you have dishes to wash" she told her. Kariella sighed and walked over to the kitchen and began to wash Dishes one by one. Nancy opened the door and gasped at who was there.

"Prince Takeru!" she exclaimed, not loud enough for Kariella to hear her. "What brings you around here my prince?"

"I know this may be a strange request but I need any and all women in the house to try on this slipper" he replied, holding out the glass slipper. "I met this girl at the ball last night and I need to know if she lives here"

"Well of course…" Nancy then looked and saw that Kariella was too far away to hear them. "I'm the only woman in this house" she lied.

"Well I guess you might as well try it on…" TK replied. TK then kneeled down and took off Nancy's shoe. He then attempted to place the slipper on Nancy's foot but it was much too big, big shocker…

"I'm sorry, I guess you're not the girl I met at the ball…" he sighed. "Are you absolutely sure that you're the only female in the house?"

"I can _honestly_ say that I am the only female in this house" she told him. Suddenly Kariella walked in.

"Step-mother I'm done the dishes, I'm going ba-" she stopped and gasped when she saw the prince. "Prince TK!" she cheered with delight. Nancy was sweating bullets and TK was giving a confused face.

"I thought you said you were the only girl in this house…" he said suspiciously.

"Oh I guess I _forgot_ about my step-daughter, but she wasn't even at the ball last night…" she replied nervously.

"_Wait a minute, did she just say Prince __**TK**__?"_ He asked himself in his head. _"I only told one person other than my family to call my TK…" _Prince TK walked over to Kariella and she blushed when she saw the glass slipper. "I know this may be a weird request but could you put this on?" he asked her, holding out the slipper.

"O-Ok…" she stuttered. TK then kneeled down and took off Kariella's shoe and placed the slipper on her foot, fitting perfectly. TK's face then exploded into happiness.

"You're the girl! You're the girl I met last night at the ball, Kari!" he cheered, taking her hands.

"Actually, it's Kariella, I tripped when I was telling you the rest…" she said blushing again.

"Wait a minute… you actually went to the ball last night?" Nancy asked angrily.

Suddenly Kariella began glowing and her outfit transformed back into the dress and jewelry she wore last night.

"This answer your question?" she asked rhetorically.

"Kariella, I don't care what you looked like before and I don't care what you look like now, all I know is that I loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you… will you be my girlfriend?" TK asked kneeling down and taking her hand.

"Prince TK… yes, I will be your girlfriend" Kariella said happily. TK then stood up and hugged her lovingly.

"Kariella if you were out at the ball, who cleaned my house?" Nancy asked.

"A magic talking cat that also gave me this dress" she replied. Both TK and Nancy were taken back by her response.

"Ok… I don't care what cleaned my house, the point is you disobeyed me and I told you if you ever did that I will not allow you to live with me anymore" Nancy declared. Kariella's eyes widened.

"Well than you can come live with me Kariella" TK said softly. "I was gonna invite you as well but now that I see what your mother is like, and I also saw her sons tormenting the guests, that's not gonna happen"

"That's very sweet of you Prince Takeru" Kariella said before leaning into him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush… then faint. Kari giggled at her new prince/boyfriend and picked him up off the floor. She then lightly slapped his face and woke him up. TK then remembered that Kariella had kissed him and felt very confident.

"Well shall we go?" he asked, now wide awake.

"Sure, I just have to get something from my used-to-be room" Kariella replied. "And don't worry _Nancy_, I'll be gone and you'll never have to see me again after this" she then ran upstairs leaving a very angered Nancy behind.

'_I can't leave behind my mother's night gown'_ she thought. She opened the door to her room and she was shocked to see that Gatomon was sitting on her bed. She smiled happily and ran to hug her. "Gatomon, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see how well you were doing, and I guess I did a pretty good job" she replied. "You see, every Digimon, that's what we're called by the way, are responsible for giving one person the love of their life, I was assigned to give you yours and it looks as though I did a great job"

"Well what happens after that?"

"I get to live here on earth, instead of the digital world"

"Well would you like to come live with me and TK?"

"You mean it?" she said with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't even be going with him if it weren't for you" Kariella replied.

"Well then, I'd be more than glad too" Gatomon said hugging her new owner.

"Oh I forgot, I need my night gown" Kari remembered and then opened her drawer and took her gown. Kariella then grabbed Gatomon and walked back downstairs and saw TK waiting patiently for her.

"Kariella, you went back to grab your… kitten?" TK asked with a confused face.

"Hey, I'm an adult cat, not a kitten!" Gatomon yelled. TK and Nancy jumped back at hearing Gatomon talk. Kariella began laughing.

"I told you guys a magic talking cat gave me my dress" she said, still laughing.

"Well it would be wrong to start doubting you now, so shall we leave now?" he said nervously. Nancy began shoving the two of them out the door.

"Make sure that you never come back soon, goodbye, see ya, adios!" she cheered before slamming the door behind them.

"Well that was rude…" said TK.

"I've gotten used to it, so can we go now?" Kariella asked.

"Of course"

And so, the prince and Kariella rode off to the palace to confront TK's father. Of course he saw that Kariella was the perfect girl for TK. Kariella was given the other room that TK and Matt used when their own was being cleaned. TK even moved into that room with Kariella, but slept in the other bed.

At the next ball…

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce, the royal couple of Prince Takeru and Kariella" Gatomon announced to the crowd as TK, wearing a black Tuxedo with a light green shirt underneath and a dark green tie, walked in with Kariella, who was wearing the same pink dress she wore before. They then began to dance with as much passion as they had the night they met.

_The two danced the night away,  
>And they had a grand time they did say,<br>Then she slept soundly with her Fella,  
>And so ends the story of Kariella.<br>_


End file.
